


Death Is Not A Hunter Unbeknownst To Its Prey

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, and then basically everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yosuke reacts to his friends dying. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naoto has died.

He’s numb.   
He can’t feel anything, only the light breeze of the wind on his face.   
He can’t hear anything, only the ringing in his ears.

"Naoto-kun, she…" He had so much to say to her.  
He wanted her to know he admired her.

She tried so hard.  
She was so smart.  
She was so brilliant.  
She was everything he wasn’t.

… And now he had no chance of telling her that. It was too late.

"…"

He’s silent. Silent like he’s never been before. He doesn’t want to talk.

He’s got nothing to say anyway. Not any more. It means nothing.


	2. Kanji has died.

Kanji. Dead. Just thinking about it makes the stinging sensation inside Yosuke build up again.

It’s a mix of pain… and guilt.

Such a strong amount of guilt that he just can’t take it.

Everyone knows not to ask him why he doesn’t talk about it. Why he refuses to comment on the underclass-man’s passing.

Yosuke gave Kanji so much  _grief_ when he was still with them, and now he’s just… gone.

Gone, and Yosuke cannot take any of that back. It’s too late.

Too late to say sorry. Too late to apologise for the countless amounts of times he made Kanji feel bad about being  _himself_ of all things.

He thinks that maybe it should have been him that died instead.

He’s a despicable person, after all, and probably deserves it.

Yosuke drowns the world out with his headphones, pretending like everything’s okay.

But he knows it’s not. This will never sit right with him.

And he can’t do anything about it.


	3. Chie has died.

He watches the DVDs over, and over, and over again, in a vain attempt to make the whole situation easier to bear.

He’d be kidding himself if he said it was working.

What hurts the most is that Yosuke had planned a surprise for Chie. 

All of these disks are her favourite films. The ones she never owned.

It was his way of saying sorry about the whole Trial of the Dragon scenario.

… Well,  _would_ have been his way of saying sorry.

Guess he doesn’t have to apologise now, huh?

He promises to himself to never make fun of a Kung-Fu movie again.

That promise is for her too, wherever she is up there. 

Somewhere fighting alongside her fighting idols, he hopes.

Somewhere where she’s happy and at peace.


	4. Teddie has died.

Yosuke doesn’t sleep in his own bed any more.

He can’t begin to even entertain the idea of being in his own room.

Not when there’s something missing.

A someone.

A very important someone that he realises he’s taken for granted.

For so long he had complained, and complained, and complained about Teddie, and how he was a complete annoyance.

Now? He just wants the stupid bear back.

He wants him making puns.  
He wants him taking up all the room in his bedroom.  
He wants him stealing his quilt covers at night for his own.  
He wants to hear the sound of him getting up too early in the morning.  
He wants to be able to shout at him for waking him up in the process.  
He wants to hear his mother call “Yosuke,Teddie, breakfast’s ready!”.  
He wants to hear both their names called.

He needs things to go back to how they were. When everything was right.

It’s all wrong now. It will never be the same.

He needs him back, but there’s no chance of that now.


	5. Your partner has died.

No.

He didn’t want to accept this. 

He  _couldn’t._

His partner wasn’t dead.

There was no way this…  _sickening_ idea could be a reality.

It made Yosuke heave.   
Made his chest feel tight.   
Made his mind shut down.  
Made his body shake.

No.  _No._   ** _No_**.  _ **NO—**_

Yosuke didn’t want to think.  
Didn’t want to speak.  
Didn’t want to move.  
Didn’t want to eat.

He couldn’t bring himself to do  _anything_.

His partner. The one that had always had his back. The one who he was there for just the same. The person he cared about the most…

Yosuke wouldn’t be able to see his face, hear his voice, feel the comforting pat on the back he gave when he knew the other was distressed about something.

None of that would happen again.

One of the most important people in his life was gone.

Gone, and wouldn’t be coming back.


	6. Everyone has died.

Alone. He’s all alone.

There’s no one left.

No one that means anything to him.

Alone,  _alone, **alone**_.

He’s empty inside.

He has nothing to fight for any more.

Nothing to live for any more.

Nothing matters.

Not his music.

Not the world.

Not his own life.

**_Nothing._ **


End file.
